


Fated for Marriage

by Makuahine



Series: mormor oneshots [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Character Death, Cigarettes, Death, Dreams, Heavy Angst, M/M, One Shot, POV Sebastian Moran, POV Third Person, Sad, Sad Ending, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25478086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makuahine/pseuds/Makuahine
Summary: They were finally on the date that he had planned a few weeks ago.“A wedding would be difficult considering the current circumstances.”
Relationships: Sebastian Moran/James Moriarty, Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty
Series: mormor oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845574
Kudos: 2





	Fated for Marriage

They were finally on the date that he had planned a few weeks ago. He had planned to ask James out after dealing with Sherlock. Now that the game with the detective finally ended, he had the other's undivided attention. It was kind of strange. Sebastian never clearly remembered asking his boss out for this night, but that only made him smile even more. Of course, the other would have noticed his pining and his planning and set the date up for them as a surprise.

This had to be the best day in Sebastian’s life. A romantic dinner date, just the two of them, the dim candlelight, the single rose, the red wine, and the sublet vibrato from the violin in the quartet as it slowly reached towards a crescendo. The best part of it was the Irishman sitting in front of him, the light from the candle flickering across his perfect features, casting shadows, illuminating his beautiful brown eyes that seemed to never stop sparkling. 

Perfect. Everything was perfect. This was where he belonged, where he should be. He had been lost after his days in the army, he had nothing and no one. But James Moriarty had given him everything, a life, and a purpose. He wanted to give the man his everything. Just as the music hit its climax, his spider pulled out a small black box, a box that someone would put a ring in when they would propose. At that moment, he knew that the man would accept his everything. 

Sebastian could feel the tears swell up in his blue eyes as James opened the box to present the ring. He could see the man's hands reach out over the table, so he reached out his own and placed them over the smaller ones. As the other began to speak, he could feel the warmth spread throughout his body. He had never felt so whole before, so completed, so wanted. 

“Sebastian Moran, My tiger. I order you to marry me.”

A grin grew on his face, “Order me? This wasn’t part of the job description.”

James rolled his eyes and turned his head away in a quick motion, “Well, you weren’t going to decline.”

How typical of his boss, always so reluctant to show emotion. But he had no issues with reading the man like an open book, “Well I accept.”

He definitely noticed the slight twitch in the corner of James' lips, obviously a small smile. If it was anyone else, they wouldn’t have noticed it, but he caught it, “So when should we hold the wedding.”

James didn’t even have to hum in thought before giving his answer, “A wedding would be difficult considering the current circumstances.”

Sebastian raised his brow with slight confusion, “Circumstances?”

Everything around them seemed to lose focus. The lights darkened and the noise canceled out. Just when his partner opened his mouth to speak, he couldn’t hear the words that came out. Everything seemed to blur. He pinched the bridge of his nose and rubbed at his eyes to clear his vision. Though when he opened his eyes, he was not greeted by the same scene.

Sebastian opened his eyes to darkness and wetness from crying. He could feel a dull pain in his back as he realized he had been laying on a couch. A dream. It was all a dream. He could feel the pit inside of him grow deeper as he became grim. 

He felt sharp anguish inside him as he quickly reached for the bottle next to the couch. Once it was in his hand, he brought it to his lips to gulp down whatever was left. Though he found the bottle empty and threw it against the wall with a throat bleeding scream. He collapsed in on himself, gripping his overgrown hair as he cried. That’s right, how could he forget?

James was nothing but a corpse with a hole in his head. His love, his light, his everything... gone. He had nothing left, no one. The man he loved had left him all alone and broken. He stayed in his position, curled up on the floor of the small dark room, surrounded by the numberless empty bottles of whiskey and packs of cigarettes


End file.
